The Rebbelion's Bystander
by MortisRose
Summary: She had already lost her family and home. So what will happen when the two victors of the 74th Hunger Games take her under their wings and share the secrets of the uprisings with her. PLEASE READ! rated T because it IS the Hunger Games
1. There's Really Not Much To Worried About

**Hey everyone just a quick author note before I start this is my first true fanfiction but don't worry I have been coming up with the idea on this story for a long time and have rearranged it and added stuff. In my first draft she was going to be named Quin and be from District 2. And it came down to this a girl named Chloradine (for some weird reason I like the name even though it sounds like Chlorine.) The story starts a few weeks after Gale gets whipped (He is fine now don't worry lol) but before the Quarter Quell announcement. Also I am only 12 years old so don't be too hard on me. Please give a review! And please read this story will have 3 parts to it there is only going to ****be 10 chapters in this one but the other stories will be longer!**

Katniss P.O.V

I am sitting down on the chair in my bedroom the stress of everything the victory tour, President Snow's visit, Gale being whipped is being stacked up around me like a brick wall that is enclosing me slowly. I slowly get up and walk to the kitchen taking as much time as I feel. When I get there I find Peeta sitting across the table painting who knows what and I truly don't feel like asking him because it's probably connected to the games somehow."When did you get here" I ask him just slightly annoyed that he just walked in. I guess Peeta and I are still a little rocky on whatever relationship Panem thinks we have. I used to wonder what life would be like without Peeta if I would have won by myself. It's truly selfish to think but I can't help it maybe it is true maybe I do think a little too much about myself. I shake the whole thought out of my head I do not want to worry about anything right now. "About thirty minutes ago" He says keeping his eyes fixed on the painting.

I walk away silently and step out on the porch to survey the weather my mother and Prim should be back in about a half hour from running errands in the Town Square. I look around and I catch sight of what looks like some kind of animal or something but it is kind of hard to tell with the snow and it being dark and everything. Then I see that it's shivering then it suddenly hits me that it is a person. I can't tell if it is a boy or a girl or even how old he or she is, but I can tell be the shape that it is a kid of some sort. "Peeta" I yell out. Peeta comes out and stands casually, "What Katniss?" All I do is point to the person who obviously hasn't noticed us yet. It takes him around 30 seconds to realize I can tell he has figured out because the quizzical expression is off his face and now he just looks more shocked. "What should we do?" I ask quietly. He actually gives out a small smile "Kind of reminds me of you when I first saw you…I guess we should probably let he or she in." I look at him then we both slowly make our way over to the figure about half way there the figure looks up and notices us and stands up shakily trying to make a run for it which seems highly impossible with the state its in. "Don't run we won't hurt you!" Peeta calls out. The figure slowly slumps back down when we reach it I can tell by her face that it is obviously a girl, I can't tell the age but I'm guessing somewhere in between twelve and fifteen. Her glossy eyes look up in terror probably recognizing who we are she probably thinks we are like royalty which is truly sad to think because just a few years ago I was pretty much in the same position as her. "Come inside we have a fire in there" Peeta says and takes her hand and helps her up. Peeta is more social than me I just sit there and look at her and even though Peeta is talking she won't let her gaze away from me. This is the way a lot of kids look at me winning the games makes you a brave hero but at the same time makes you a scary monster that people are afraid of. She slowly makes her way to the stairs doing her best to stay on her feet. I know as soon as she sees the fire she wants to collapse by it but first I lead her into Prim's bedroom and help her into some of her clothes that it okay. By now I can tell she is definitely a girl probably around the age of twelve through fourteen. She has long wavy dark brown hair and gray eyes obviously giving away that she is from the seams. She is tall but skinny. The weird thing is this whole time she hasn't said I single word. I sit her by the fire now and Peeta comes back with food and a cup of hot chocolate. She grabs the cup looks at it and looks up at us with those same glossy eyes that now seem to mean shock and slight denial. She opens up her mouth and finally speaks, "Are you sure?" Her voice is low yet quiet and soft. "It's okay" I say. She sips it and smiles I remember the first time I drank it back on the train to the Capitol and smile thinking about it. Peeta sits down, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself". She turns and faces us and starts speaking.

Her name is Chloradine McKinley but you can call her Chlora, she is 13 years old but in exactly two weeks she will be fourteen. Then she goes into the depths of her history. She was born and grew up in the Seams of District 12, her parents and sister were executed about five months ago. It is weird how I missed it I must have been too busy with the Capitol and everything. They sent her to the Community Home just the place I had feared as a kid her age. She explains the horror of the place, the lack of color how everything there is gray even the uniforms, how the people are so rude to kids who have lost the meaning of enjoying life, the wave of sadness the drowns you when you see the other kids. She tells me after 3 months in the place she escaped in the night somehow through a window someone was to careless to close. She explains how either people stopped looking for her or they just didn't care about her in the first place because the peacekeepers never made her go back. Maybe they were expecting her to die in the 2 months alone on the streets but somehow she survived she says by eating plants mostly and getting a few bits of sympathy from some of the upper class people. It started getting cold though and she had no jacket she started to fear she would die but that is obviously when we took her in. "Katniss Peeta," She looks up again with her eyes now not glossy from shock but now from tears threatening to spill over, "I'm glad you guys won District 12 needed another winner and we got not just one but two." "Thanks we're glad to do 12 justice," said Peeta with a slight laugh but he looked at me worried because he knew that both of us winning was never supposed to happen. Apparently Chlora caught are little exchange because she quickly added "I know the Capitol isn't happy about the berry thing they thought you defied them I'm just happy we got winners not because the Capitols mad." I smiled, " There is really not that much to worry about," I say feeling bad for lying to the girl because there was but I couldn't tell a young girl like her that. She slowly lays her head down on the carpet and within minutes she is asleep. Her laying there makes her look so innocent that I almost want to run away because I haven't had the best of luck with younger children I think my presence gives them bad luck children should never have to face the world I'm living in but I just let her lay there. I hear a noise and I look up to see Prim and my mom walking through the door so Peeta and I get up to explain the situation.

**Hey guys so ppllllleeaaassseee review there was going to be more in the first chapter but I decided this was long enough and I am just going to add it to the 2cond one which I will hopefully have done soon even though school is a never ending string of work because I always get homework! I will definitely not abandon this story though I need reviews though so tell your friends about this story, post it on facebook, or just read it!**

**- 3 Jade (TheHungerGamesbeast)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys no reviews yet so pllleeeaassseee send me some and please read the story. Sorry for the late update I had a TON of homework and I was sick but I am not anymore yaayyyy. Okay so let's take a go at chapter 2.**

**Katniss P.O.V**

I am sitting on the couch in our living room looking down at Chlora who is eating and talking nonstop about what the community home was like. It's sort of funny how I have lived in the Seams for so long and I have never seen this girl or her family, but then again I did spend an awful lot of time in the house cooking, cleaning, house chores and stuff. My mom said Chlora could live in our house seeing as we have more money and food and room than the three of us need now that we live in Victor's Village. Prim seems happy to have someone around the same age as her to hang out with. Prim and Chlora are on the ground talking about school or something like that. I hear a door slam and my attention is pulled to the front door. Gale walks in and hangs his coat up, "Hey Catnip heard you have another resident in your house," he said with a smile. He looks down and then his face goes into some kind of emotion that can only be described as shock I look over at Chlora her eyes have gone wide but she is still smiling. Gale's smile returns and he says, "Hi I'm Gale Hawthorne what's your name." Chlora looks up at him and says slowly, "Chloradine McKinley." I look back at both of them and something is eating away at my brain. _Why did the two look so shocked when they saw each other_, I think _maybe they had a run in to each other a couple of times in the Seam or in The Hob or possibly he just recognized her as the girl who escaped the Community Home._

**Gale's P.O.V**

I just can't believe it. It's been years and somehow she ends up here. She isn't hard to recognize, her smile gives it all away. _How, _I think _how did she get out of the Community Home and manage to survive. I thought she was surely dead. _The girl's life has been hell and yet throughout all of that she can still manage to smile? I only lost my dad to a mine accident and my girl to a wimpy baker's son and I rarely if ever smile. I look over to where Katniss bed is from the chair I am sitting in. She looks so innocent when she sleeps you can't even tell she went through and won the nightmare that is the Hunger Games. I am just about to fall asleep when I hear a scream ring through the house. I look over at Katniss quickly but she just stirs a little and goes back to sleep I don't hear anyone get up so I silently make my way through the hall. I look into Chlora's room and find her thrashing around restlessly she isn't screaming anymore but she is whimpering loudly. I silently close her door and head over to her bed I shake her softly, "Chloradine" I say softly, "Chlora." Her eyes open wide and for a few seconds she lays there hyperventilating. A few seconds later her breathing calms and she realizes I'm next to her, "Gale" she says quietly and gives a small smile and looks at me. "Hey Chlora," I say back, "You okay?" "Yeah" she replies reassuringly "nightmare happens all the time no big deal." I look at her she has grown taller but the sweet innocent face has still managed to remain. She lays back down, "Gale," "Yeah," I reply. "Can you stay in here for awhile," she says looking down in embarrassment. "Sure," I say sinking into the chair next to her bed. "Hey Gale it's really great to see you again," she says so softly that the whole room seems to go silent trying to listen to her. "It's great to see you too... it's been a while," I add. She smiles and shuts her eyes. It really is great to see her I haven't thought of her family that much since I met Katniss.

**Hey guys so tell me in the reviews how you think Gale knows Chlora . PLEEAASSSEEE REVIEW  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I've finally gotten my lazy butt up and decided to restart this story again! I swear it'll be better because when I wrote this story I knew nothinng about writing. I have to wait a few weeks until I can get Word installed on my new laptop. Hope to start writing soon.

~ MortisRose


End file.
